Send it on
by Jonas lives forever
Summary: Love is a tricky thing to understand. To get right. You can never control who you fall in love with, whoever could? You just need to follow your heart, but your heart can sometimes confuse you. It's ok to love three different people, but at the same time? And life is never easy. Sometimes all this drama makes you want to die... Full trailer inside. Mainly Niley, Nemi and Nelena. :P


_**A/N: Hey, this is just a story I'm working on. Tell me if you guys like the idea, if not, I won't post it on fanfiction. Thanks for the reviews on everything so far, you guys rock :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

* * *

Trailer:

_**He's an average 21 year old guy**_

"I'm sooo thirsty." Nick stated, reaching for his 7th beer bottle. Taylor grabbed the bottle before him, glaring.

"You really think this is a good idea?" Joe and Nick exchanged glances.

"Hell yeah!"

_**A songwriter by day**_

"I'VE GOT IT!" He exclaimed, jumping up from his chair and running into the living room. Selena placed the cup down and looked up at Nick.

"What have you got?" He grinned and pulled her up, spinning her around.

"The last song for the new album!"

_**Rockstar by night**_

"HOW ARE YOU TONIGHT USA!?" Nick yelled as the fans screamed louder than ever before. He grinned and grabbed his guitar. Ready to rock.

_**Yet his life was anything but perfect...**_

"HOW COULD YOU?! I ACTUALLY BELIEVED YOU! I ACTUALLY FORGAVE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU!" Nick grabbed onto her hand.

"Please... I-" She slapped his hand away.

"No Nick, not this time." And then she was gone.

...

"HOW COULD YOU BRO?!" Joe punched him hard, knocking him to the ground painfully.

"I swear Nick, if you die right now, I wouldn't care one single bit. I might even kill you myself."

...

The doors burst open and two policemen ran into the house.

"Nicholas Adam Black?" Nick stood up, frowning.

"Yes sir? What's wrong?" They ran towards him and roughly grabbed his arms, pulling them behind his back. They handcuffed his hands together.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked, shocked.

"Nick Black, you are charged with raping, murdering and being abusive to a 15 year old girl." Everyone gasped as his eyes widened. Oh no, busted...

...

He pressed the gun against his head. He just couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't live anymore. Not with the pain everyday. He hurt everybody. He only caused damage. He deserved to die...

_**But things were even worse than anybody knew**_

"You're gonna regret that later," A knife was pressed against his neck.

"Trust me."

_**Cause the past always catches up with you eventually**_

He heard someone burst into tears behind him. He turned around and saw Miley standing there, completely in tears.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW NICK! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! WE'RE OVER, FOREVER!" She threw her dogtag at his head and ran away. Nick just stood there, speechless...

He closed his eyes for a moment and they shot open when he collided into somebody. The girl he hit fell to the floor. He quickly offered her his hand, helping her up.

"I'm so sorry, I-" He froze as he saw her face. No, no! Not right now, not her...

"Miley?" He whispered as she just looked at him, tearing up.

"Nick?"

_**And it all starts with I love you**_

"I love you Miley, forever and always."

"I love you so much Demi."

"You're awesome, I love you Selena."

_**It's ok if you love different people at different times of your life, but what happens when you love three people at the same time?**_

"IF YOU CAN'T LOVE ME AND ONLY ME, you don't deserve anybody."

"I can't believe you Nick..."

"GO TO HELL!"

_**But the real ending is not when love dies, because it never does. It's when you promise something you just can't keep...**_

"Your promises," She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Are like a thousand daggers through my heart."

_**And everything ends, when the gun is shot...**_

The trigger was pulled as the bullet was shot. The loud bang echoed the room. Then, silence...

_**When your final choice is made, you discover what true love is, and who you need to be with. Yet, is all too late?**_

"I can't live without you, you're the air I breathe, please don't leave me. I can't lose you." She looked into his eyes.

"You already have."

**SEND IT ON**

"You have to send it on Nick." Nick turned to his brother.

"Why?"

"If she loves you, she'll be back."

"And if she's not?"

"Then you'll probably die from the pain."

**A story about life, death and mostly love. Sharing love around with everyone is beautifully dangerous, deadly. But you'll find the one you need. And when you find that person, never let them go. For they are the air you breathe.**

Niley, Nemi, Nelena, Jemi, Jelena, Jaylor, Miam and, of course, Kevin and his beautiful wife, Danielle.

* * *

**Cast:**

Nick Jonas as Nick Black

Joe Jonas as Joe Black

Kevin Jonas as Kevin Black

Miley Cyrus as Miley Summers

Demi Lovato as Demi Sanago

Selena Gomez as Selena Dillio

...

Also including:

Liam Hemsworth as Liam Thorn

Taylor Swift as Taylor Iver

Danielle Jonas as Danielle Black

Lucas Till as Lucas Amador

Taylor Lautner as Ryan Pennant

...

And many more!

**-COMING SOON TO 2014!-**


End file.
